Superman
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: just a look into vegeta's mind using the song superman by five for fighting some of these veiws are sides no one bothers to show of vegeta verrrrry angsty


I can't go to sleep so what do I do? I decide to write a fan fic, a vegeta-angst fan fic to be exact. I don't own DBZ and I don't own the five for fighting song superman. However I do own my fantasies about mirai trunks hehehe. Vegeta's POV um I guess this takes place after the buu saga.

****

Superman

I can't stand to fly 

I'm not that naive 

I'm just out to find 

The better part of me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I used to love to fly but now I realize that while fast it doesn't give you any real feeling. I'm not naïve enough to think it makes my blood rush anymore. Right now I'm just trying to find the better person inside of me. Though I will never tell anyone else. But after being controlled by Babadi and sacrificing myself I realized that deep down there is a good person inside of me, if only people were willing to look for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane 

More than some pretty face beside a train 

It's not easy to be me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm more then just another fighter to save the world. But, I'm sure that the others only think of me as that. I'm more then just a good looking guy and hey I'm pretty good looking if I do say so myself. But there's more to me then that. None of them realize how hard it is to be me. How hard it is to live with these demons in my heads. The demons I've created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wish that I could cry 

Fall upon my knees 

Find a way to lie 

About a home I'll never see

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

though I would never admit it to anyone, often I find myself wishing that I could cry. Just fall down on my knees and cry away some of the pain I carry around me. But my pride always stops me from doing so. Sometimes people ask me what Vegeta-sei was like. I was wish I could lie and tell them that it wasn't the blood-thirsty heartless planet it was but I can't seem to find a way to be able to. Once again my pride gets in the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It may sound absurd...but don't be nieve 

Even Heroes have the right to bleed 

I may be disturbed...but won't you concede 

Even Heroes have the right to dream 

It's not easy to be me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It may sound a little weird but even though I act like this heartless warrior I still belive I have the right to feel pain. And I have the right to dream as well. I hope that someday I can be a decent father, mate, friend, or even just a decent person. It's not easy to be the high and mighty prince of saiya-jins, if only the others would realize that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up, up and away...away from me 

It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight 

I'm not crazy...or anything…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it would be nice to for just one time to get away from myself and just enjoy life. Instead of always keeping things in and acting like I don't care. But I do. And my family can sleep soundly because I will always protect them the best I can. Despite what many of the others think I'm not crazy…..I'm just complex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't stand to fly 

I'm not that naive 

Men weren't meant to ride 

With clouds between their knees

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate to fly I really do. It's so quick and rushed you can't even think properly. Men weren't created to fly around in the sky and between the clouds. Only the Gods are. And believe me I am nowhere near being a god and I never will be. What's more is that I no longer want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet 

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street 

Only a man in a funny red sheet 

Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm only a prince of a dead race, which very few even remember, and those who do don't really care all that much. In some ways it seems like I'm only digging up more trouble and pain for myself, but what I'm trying to find is something inside of myself that would make me feel special. Make me feel real. It's not easy to be the ice prince all of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok so how was that good bad weird please reivew and tell me


End file.
